A rare fetish
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Two boys in the college of Canterlot High try to summon a mysterious being called a 'succubus'. What they don't know is that they will be in for a rough night filled with sick pleasure.
1. A rare fetish

Somewhere deep in the realm of Tartarus it could be heard. Somewhere where no mere mortal has ever set any foot could the moans of pleasure be heard that traveled through the dark forest. Moans that originated out of a woman-like creature. One who was locked inside of a pit hidden deep away. A woman who was being penetrated by the tentacles of an unspeakable creature. The tentacles rubbed themselves against her body while some were moving around inside her trembling vagina. The moans continued like there was no tomorrow, yet the creature itself remained silent.

The pit in which the woman could be found, had a floor that was covered in liquids that weren't any of theirs. The walls and floor seemed to be made out of flesh though. Not to mention the little fact that even the walls had tentacles sticking out of them. At the ridges were sharp, upstanding teeth to be found, almost looking like some kind of mouth.

Yet the woman who enjoyed the pleasure, wasn't technically a woman at all. It was one of the demonspawn that had made their home inside of the realm of Tartarus. One of the elusive succubi had made her home there and she was clearly enjoying the pleasure given to her with her body. Yet the look in her eyes told a different story. _Ah, I, I'm about to cum_, the creature thought to herself. Though the thought was overtaken by another, deep moan of pleasure.

Inside of her pussy did the juices flow freely through her. They were picked up by the tentacles of the thing, which on their own turn sucked it up while continue to stir the whole body. The relieves for the succubus weren't as she had intended them to be. Yet it had to be done that very way. Pants were softly released through her mouth as she heard a voice coming up from the top.

A voice that she knew all too well. "Oh my, dear Rarity, you also play the submissive role at times, I see?" the feminine voice spoke up in a gentle chuckling tone before the decision was made. The decision to add even more humiliation to the succubus. Yet the creature herself was finally released out of the hold of the tentacle monster which faded out of existence.

"Still," the other being started again. The eyes of Rarity looked up and noticed another succubus who stood at the edge of the pit. Some of the pit's very own tentacles then crawled out of their hiding spots and tangled around the legs of both succubi. The both of them didn't really seem to be minding it. "Out of all the choices you have in this realm," the other succubus began before she placed her hands against her sides and grinned a bit. "You let a low level sex demon do whatever it pleased, even anal. What's gotten into you, Rarity?"

In response did Rarity allow a deep sigh to be released through her mouth before she stumbled further down the pit. "You're quite the peeping Tom, aren't you, my dear?" she calmly replied. Her body then dropped itself into the wall and floor before her legs crossed themselves. The tentacles continued to come after her, lusting after her.

One of them was taken in her hand and she automatically had begun to jerk it, like it was a fully erected cock. Through her skintight leotard revealed almost all of her breasts, the nipples could be seen, clearly erect. She was still excited yet as her elbow touched the wall and her fisted hand the cheek, it was obvious she had lost something.

"I need something more exciting and stimulating," spoke Rarity before the other succubus dropped down into the pit. She walked over to the other demoness with a little grin. "Well, have been feeling rather unsatisfied recently," she added to her words

The other succubus immediately knew what was wrong with her and around her crotch it appeared. With the snap of two fingers a cock began to grow inside of the succubus her clothing and twitched almost right in Rarity's face. "How about I fuck you in my penis while you wear a skintight, leather suit?" she spoke up tauntingly to the other succubus.

Though Rarity didn't felt herself in the mood for that. Her eyes looked a bit disinterested towards the growing cock. "I literally have no idea what you're talking about here. Besides, your part in this story ends here, and now."

The final bell of the classes did its ring. Everybody in Canterlot High knew exactly what that meant. The school was done and over and their weekend was about to begin. None of the students could be more happier about that very fact and they all said their goodbyes to one another as well as the teachers. Though somewhere inside of the school –long after everybody had already left– two guys were still present there. Two boys who were participants of the second year in the college department of the school. Two nobodies one could have said about them.

"The setup is really important for this type of ritual, Snails," one of them spoke The voices in the abandoned school could be heard far and wide. Though the two of them didn't have anything to worry about. The school was empty and it would remain that until Monday morning.

"Are you sure that by doing this, we can get to do naughty things with mistress Rarity, Snips?" Snails replied. He obviously was a bit nervous about the whole thing. The voices of the two came out of a room that wasn't used for anything in the school prior before they moved in. Perhaps a thing for the better as the things the two of them had done weren't exactly going with the rules.

"I'll explain later, Snails, just wait here for a while," Snips returned to him. He was getting annoyed by the slow processing of his friend's mind. Much could be said about him, but he did his nickname honor. "This should do it, as tonight's the night."

In the room they were standing in, there was a rather complicated construction to be found that consisted out of leather bracelets attached to ropes and pulleys. Snips was looking over the construction with a smile on his face. Snails just took it all in. Below the construction stood a device that neither of them could truly explain what it was.

Judging from some tests that they had done earlier, it was discovered that it was a mechanical driven vibrator. One perhaps made out of the engine of a jackhammer given the power levels it could reach. Yet left of Snips laid another vibrator that was a bit more normal. Behind the two of them, stood a table with a couple of things spread out on top.

"So," Snips started while he turned over to his friend, "did you abstain?"

The question caused Snails to gain a deep blush over his cheeks. Then he let out a rather unusual but quiet laughter. After that, he managed to regain his ability to speak and nodded. "Y-Yeah, for a week." There was one more concern that could wreck their entire plan. Because even though the school was abandoned, it didn't mean that somebody else could be coming in later that day. "W-What are we gonna do, if the teacher finds out about this, Snips?" the nervous boy asked.

Snips released a deep sigh through his nose before the eyes rolled away from his friend. "Take it easy, Snails, I have gotten permission already to stay in school after everybody had already left," he replied to him before he walked over to the table. Both of his hands were placed upon either side as his eyes looked at the content. "And did you also forgot we are both twenty and twenty one respectively? They can't make us anything."

On the table stood two candles that were lit only once. In between them stood a figurine, a well-crafted one at that. In fact, it was a figurine that Snails had made during some of his art classes. A figurine that represented the mythical succubus Rarity. Of whom they had read about in the black magic book that laid before it. That book alone was the entire start of the operation they were about to undertake. That, and their perverted mindset also helped out a lot.

"Let's meet here at two in the night. The gates should still be unlocked," Snips said to Snails. He turned on the spot and looked over to his friend. Who gave the other boy a nod of confirmation. He wanted to argue against his friend about the earlier comment, but made the decision not to go further into or against it.

Later that night were the two boys back in the room with the candles lit as they were going over the details of their plan. A plan that was well set up, but ridiculous at the same time. "So, according to this book, in the past would nobles perform a special ritual to summon succubi and then engage in sexual orgies," Snips said aloud. The two of them sat in the room in nothing but a thong with a hole.

A hole which allowed their semi hard cocks to be fully visible. "Special ritual?" Snails questioned. He hadn't gotten the chance to read through the book as it was written in an ancient language which even the teachers had a tough time deciphering. "Yes Snails, a special ritual. It seems to a succubus, that a male virgin's semen is a particularly strong aphrodisiac."

Silence came from the other boy while he tried to process the words that were spoken against him. "I see! So it's a ritual where your partner gets to enjoy too?" he then said. Snips nodded. Yet there was one more comment that came from him. "I'm a virgin myself!"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks for reminding me, again," Snips replied before he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "But the effect of your semen should be stronger. There is more though. For the love juices that flow out of a succubus' pussy are a whole different type." Snails gulped a little bit as he heard the words but didn't dare to interrupt the other boy, as he still wasn't done talking.

"If just a tiny bit of that fluid gets onto your cock, the succubus can share your bodily sensations. At the same time, you'll be able to orgasm non-stop," Snips said in a serious tone. He pointed to his friend. Though the two of them couldn't deny that they were also fantasizing about what they would be doing to the succubus, if she would even arrive.

Those words, that very warning caused another gulp to be released by Snails. He still had a couple more words to round everything up. "In short, it will be a non-stop, climax-cumming party." Both of their cocks gently had begun to twitch while they became more erect. They curved their way up while the urges to jerk them off rose up.

"Now, listen up as the plan is like this." Snips said in the faint hope to get his desires to go away for the time being. "First, you'll perform a sneak attack and splash your cum on her. When she's all horny from your cum, we'll tie her up. While she is still in her leotard, we'll use a magic wand vibrator to stimulate her pussy until she orgasms and squirts her love juices."

The two boys could barely contain themselves as they could both feel the pleasure from just thinking about the plan. "And then," Snips continued as a bright blush went across his cheeks, "we'll stick our cocks into mistress Rarity's super highcut, leotard wearing pussy and thonged ass. To have some sweet leotard sex!"

The plan was just insane to say the least. But Snails was having a lot more of a difficult time to hold himself. "Too much details, Snips!" he moaned while he tried to contain his cum inside. "I feel like cumming already!"

It took the boys a couple of minutes and thoughts about other things that weren't involved in their business to calm themselves down again. In the end did the two of them stood near the ritual signs on the floor. Snips had taken the book and flipped a bit through it. "Okay, so let's begin." He started to perform the ritual that was required to summon the creature. Snails looked a bit around himself.

"H-Hurry up! Just the two of us here feel so gay," he commented. But Snips gave no attention to it. His head was stuck too much inside of the book as the magical energy began to react with him as well as the ground.

The arcane circle began to glow a little bit in the most wonderful of colors before an explosion happened. One that filled the room with smoke and left the two boys without vision. But the smoke had to be cleared in one way or the other. And as it drifted away, they could see the figure standing in the middle of it all. Their eyes looked like they had seen the most beautiful thing in the world as their cocks became rock solid.

For on the spot stood a pair of high heeled, knee boot wearing, purple stocking covered legs. More and more smoke cleared itself while the body was revealed. The body of a true goddess was revealed before their eyes. They both got a taste of the pure black leotard that covered most of the body. The breasts of the woman were clearly visible, yet covered at the nipples. Her arms went behind her butt, touching the purple hair. The gloves she wore seemed to be made out of the finest purple silk. The white skin in contrast of it all was just a view to kill for.

They knew they had managed to summon the creature of their dreams as they saw the wings coming out of her body. Wings that emerged from her back, just below her breasts. They had curled a bit forward, giving a seducing motion to them. Her sweet and angelic voice then filled the room, her sharp eyes looked over to the both of them. "What's, this?" she questioned to the both of them. She then had one look around and noticed just what had happened. "This ritual, don't tell me..?"

Somewhere in her mind had the creature made a stunning realization as she gained a little giggle. Her index finger stroked her own cheek before as her voice could be heard once more, "Indeed it is, oh how many hundreds of years has it been..? But let's not dwell on that, shall we? Tell me what kind of you play you will be entertaining me with."

The voice of an angel that hid the lust of a demon could be heard within both of their ears. Both Snips and Snails were literally dumbfounded as they not a clue what to do. Yet Snips managed to remember the plan that had been set up for the succubus. "G-Go on! I'm counting on you for this, Snails!" he said in desperation before he pushed his friend right at her.

The succubus opened her arms to catch him up. Snails landed right in the gap between her breasts. Neither of them knew the thing that she would be doing as a response. Though Snails gave himself the quick moments to look down her body. There he saw the thing about which he had dreamed of ever since it was first told to him. _Mistress Rarity's super highcut crotch_, he thought to himself before pushing himself away.

Only to drop down her body where he started to rub both of her legs and the stocking. Mesmerized wasn't the right word for the matter, blinded would have been a better choice. "Haaa, the material is so thin, just like a rubber balloon!" he crammed out aloud for them all to hear. "So slick, it has been rubbed with oil and it smells just a brand new swimsuit!"

Rarity on the other end released a loud 'ahem' to the both of them before she looked at Snips and asked the question. "What's up with him?" she said while pointing to the blinded Snails. He just continued to rub his head against her crotch and stroke her stockings.

"He, he's having some rare fetishes. As long as you're wearing that leotard, his libido will be several time stronger than usual, right?" Snips pleaded as an improvised part of the plan. "Which means his semen will probably be several times more effective on you." Those last could of words caused a faint blush to appear across the succubus her cheeks as she seemed to have gained a sudden interest in Snails.

Snails started to rise up again. His cock started to rub itself against the leotard covered crotch of Rarity as he released a moan of pleasure. "M-Mistress Rarity's high cut leotard!" he squirmed out. Snails felt his cock throbbing and almost entering the succubus' pussy. "Ah, I, I'm cumming!"

Rarity released a gentle 'nnh' as the cock's tip entered her body. But she wanted to have more of it. She wanted to feel more of the cock inside of her body. It had been hundreds of years since she last felt it, she wouldn't leave the chance like that.

But Snails was already nearing the edge. He started to squirt his semen after only the tip of his cock inside of her body, with the leotard she wore acting like a condom. A couple more moans were released by Snails before she took him head and calmly forced it to look at her breasts, blocking him any other view. "So good! A-Amazing! It's so slick and slimy, I'm, I'm pushing it all the way in!" Snails moaned. He then tried to thrust his cock further into her pussy.

"I'll help you out, go on and cum again, inside this time," said Rarity to him in a sensual tone. The succubus was clearly getting aroused by the events. Her wings had morphed themselves into dozens of tentacles. Tentacles that traveled over the body of Snails with a slow motion. Only to get to his thong and enter his anus like that.

The eyes of the boy went wide when he felt them rubbing against his insides. The managed to rub his prostate, which caused his cock to become fully erect again. A cock that would push itself further into Rarity's body. "That, that's my ass!" he said before he felt another shot of cum coming.

With the tentacles that held his body in place, the succubus had released her hands from him. He squirted most of his semen into her body with the second cumshot. Moans of pleasure and screams were released by the boy, but he couldn't stop. Yet Rarity made a rather shocking discovery about her very own body in the moment.

Something wasn't right in her eyes and she wanted to know exactly what it was. Though she could have easily guessed it. _Eh?! Wha… His semen is… My body is_, was all that she could think to herself before the nipples of her breasts became even more erect under the leotard. They grew their way over the leather and thus revealed themselves for the eyes of Snails in full glory. _What's going on? My whole body feels as sensitive as a sexual organ. I, I feel like I'm about to cum myself,_ the succubus continued to think. She allowed the cock to continue thrusting and cumming inside of her though.

"M-Mistress Rarity can't stop, I can't s-stop c-cumming!" Snails moaned to her. The semen just continued to squirt itself into the leotard covered pussy. The cum had become so much already that it even dripped down to the insides of the succubus' legs. Yet the tentacles continued to hold him firm and penetrate his anus, constantly erecting his cock again and again.

Rarity began to tremble upon her legs. It felt like if every bit of force she, had just gone. Everything she stood for was just flowing out of her body like that. "I'm… losing my strength," she brought forth in a weakened voice. The cum of Snails had collected itself in a puddle below her pussy. All of the sudden, she lost all of her strength. The body of the succubus fell down to her knees before even the tentacles lost their strength as well.

Snails was free to move on his own again. He saw how his cum covered cock had left the pussy and leotard of Rarity. But he still wasn't done with her. Not by a long shot. For his throbbing cock released yet another cumshot right in the face of Rarity while he continued to moan in pleasure.

One of her eyes was closed while the sperm hit her face and neck. Then there was something rather unexpected that happened to her. Something that not even the ancient succubus could have ever imagined to happen.

Snails took his head and forced his erected cock into her mouth, for a forced blowjob. Rarity was so surprised by this that her entire body reacted against it. Nothing could have prepared her for the surprise that was given. The remaining bits of his semen were squirted right out of her pussy. The eyes were wide open as she felt the cock sliding up and down her throat.

Snails wasn't even playing it politely at all. He was rough and violent. His cock grinding itself against the teeth of the demoness. Moans were released by both sides. The semen never stopped coming out of the cock. "I, I'm cumming again!" Snails almost shouted. He had forced Rarity to lay on her back. She was deepthroating his cock while she held him in place by the feet.

Shots of cum were released, deep down her throat and into the stomach as the boy made a stellar observation. "My dick, it won't stop..!" Moans continued to come from both of the beings as neither of them had the real clue of what was going on. Yet her tentacles were still inside of her ass.

_Unbelievable, he's making me having an orgasm, just by fucking my mouth_, Rarity thought to herself. She had felt that her own juices once more traveled down her insides. Only to squirt out of her pussy that was raised up high.

"S-Stop, my dick, please!" Snails pleaded afterwards. A strand of saliva left his mouth and wanted it all to stop. Though the chances seemed to only have gotten smaller and smaller as they continued. "So good though!" were the last words he spoke up before the whole body dropped itself down to the ground and Rarity continued to squirt her juices.

One last moan was released by him. The succubus her hands moved up to his thighs and got a hold of him there. The boy almost fell in a little pool of his drool when one –hopefully last– satisfying moan was released from his mouth. The tentacles had retracted from his body and anus.

Rarity could think of a reason of just why she felt weak all of the sudden. It wasn't one she seemed to like. With a loud 'pwah'-sound was the cock released from her mouth. She pushed Snails off to the side like he was an old rag. There he could regain his strength and perhaps be in for a second or third round. Her cumstained face looked to the ceiling for a few seconds before she realized that there was still another, untouched, boy in the room.

Snips had been watching the whole events and his cock was still rock solid. Everything that he had seen up to that point was something he never had expected and he hoped that she would be showing him some degree of mercy. "He, he made her cum," he whispered to himself, "amazing, looks like virgin's semen really is effective against her." One theory seemed to have been confirmed, yet it was the other that worried him.

With Rarity crawling back up to her knees again, she glanced the other boy right in the eyes. Her juices were still dripping out of her pussy. The succubus was still weak, yet she dared to ask the question. "Well? What are you standing there for, hm?" she spoke up in a tone that turned more towards the lustful side of her. "After making me so horny, you guys better fully satisfy me."

Those words caught Snips by surprise as he had not a clue of what to do next. _This, this is weird. The book never said it would make her this aroused_, he thought to himself as his hand wanted to stroke his chin. Yet the twitching hand never reached the skin as he was mesmerized by her beautiful body.

"Hey you there," Rarity then started in a bit more demanding of a tone. "Do something already." The legs of the demoness were still trembling. It became apparent to Snips that she really didn't have any more power left. It made him pull down one of the leather bracelets from the ceiling.

"O-Okay then," he said before approaching her. "Since, since it looks like you can't even stand, let me tie you up." Rarity gained a surprised expression across her face. She wanted to do something against it. Her tentacles had returned to their wing-like state. She was powerless against his actions. So in a couple of swift motions had Snips captured the succubus just like that.

There she hung, with her legs spread outwards to give the boys a glance at her soaked pussy. Her arms were pointing straight upwards. The nipples were still fully erect. The creature had only words that she could speak in the faint light of the candles. "Wha, what are you..?" She didn't finish her sentence and that might have been something for the better as she could see the sheer doubt on Snips' face.

The boy wanted to touch her inner thighs so badly as his hands were already stuck out, but something inside of him just prevented from doing it. Which allowed him to only stare at the dripping juices. _This, this is what I've been dreaming of. Mistress Rarity's highcut leotard_, Snips thought to himself. The butt of the succubus was trembling a little bit while he looked at it.

He managed to gather his courage together and instead of taking her inner thighs, he allowed his index finger to go straight over her clit, into her pussy. A soft moan was being released by Rarity when she felt the area's being touched. It caused the boy to use his middle finger to join the motions in the pussy. His other hand began to play with the clit with the leotard still on her body.

Moans of pleasure were released by the succubus as she didn't wanted to admit to herself that she loved it. "If, if this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up!" Snips shared with her. Though his hands were removed from her crotch just like that. They would have coiled themselves around her legs were they started to stroke them. Yet he set his lips on her pussy.

His tongue then entered the material and together they were pushed back into the body, where he began to lick her juices. His fully erected cock had started to tremble, for the juices started to travel down his body as well. He was tonguing her insides under moans from the both of them. Slurps were made every so often by the boy, which caused a loud release of pleasure to come out of Rarity's mouth.

_W-What's this, sensation_, Rarity thought to herself as nobody had ever done such an act against her in all of her existence. _I'm getting excited, from being teased while still wearing my leotard_, she said to herself in her mind while the tonging continued. Moans were released by the both of them. The tongue always seemed to be capturing that rock hard clit of hers.

Something that caused the boy to look up from his position and give one long lick. "What's this? I've only licked you and you're already so excited. Don't tell me that because of his semen, you've caught his fetishes too, right?" he asked of her. Snails then moved a bit more up. He placed two fingers against the entrance of her pussy while his other hand took a hold of the leotard. Without a single word did he gave it a big tug upwards.

The succubus released a deep moan of pleasure as the material grinded against her insides as his fingers went deep inside of her pussy. Rarity threw her head backwards while he continued to tug the thing further upwards.

When she was finally released again, the leotard was so far up her ass, that it almost felt like she wore a thong that was two sizes too small for her. It grinded against her body with every motion that she made. It was strangely arousing for her though. Snips took the mysterious machine and placed it right under her pussy. "Why don't you show us more of you writhing in pleasure, in your leotard?" he said to her while he fixed the thing.

The cock that was on top of it was set against the entrance of her ass and she felt the mysterious thing enter her body. "W-What is that thing?" she demanded to know. But then it was pushed all the way in. An answer was not given to her at all. Though she did release another sound of pleasure. Snips left her alone and took the controls in his hands.

There was nothing that the succubus could do for herself but to take it, for the machine was turned to its very max and she felt the cock thrusting inside of her body while it also began to make her wet. More and more sounds of pleasure were released by the demoness before Snips showed her the magic wand dildo. "And there's this! Bet you don't have this in the demon world," he grinned to her. The tip was already buzzing.

With the cock that hammered itself into her ass and the magic wand device placed against her clit, the loudest moans of both pleasure and slight pain was released by the woman. Her entire body felt like it was going numb as the tip of the wand continued to travel all across her crotch. _Wha..? What's happening?!_ Rarity continued to herself. Everything in her body began to twitch.

All of her muscles started to twitch at a rate that was unbelievable. Yet Snips just looked her body in turmoil. "Woah, she's twitching like crazy," he commented before moving the device even further downwards.

That only resulted in the faint words of the succubus saying something he wanted to hear very dearly. "Cu- Cumming!" she spoke up in a near whisper.

Snips moved the device a bit more forward before pushing it back on her pussy. "Looks like even mistress Rarity has a weak spot," he whispered to himself before pushing the things against the clit. The whirring sounds of the wand as it vibrated against the labia of the succubus drove her crazy. The feelings that shot through her body were unheard of while her body continued to twitch.

"I'm cumming!" Rarity yelled all of the sudden. Her hands reached for the ropes to which the belts were attached in the hope to get holding of her body. The cock was removed from her anus, yet the wand kept on vibrating her pussy. Though when the cock left her body, the thing was covered in semen from Snails as well as the liquids it had created on its own.

Both of her buttocks were twitching and trembling. The feelings were rising further than anything she had ever encountered in her existence. Rarity was held hostage by the boy and she knew it. Her mind just didn't wanted to admit it, but somewhere she knew it. "Cum..! Cumming again!" she yelled before her head was flung backwards. All of her muscles down in her body contracted themselves while she came again and again. "Stop, please stop!"

Snips on the other end, wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He would make that clear to the tied up demoness. "Not until you squirt out a lot more of your love juices, you'll have to keep on cumming," he said to her. Snips just felt himself powerful in the situation. The hands of Rarity tightened themselves around the ropes for a stronger hold, her spread legs trembled even more.

Her entire body was then flung as much backwards as she could allow it before the words painfully made their way past her lips. "Ahh, I'm, cumming again!" she yelled up to him before another deep moan of pleasure was released. "I'm cumming!"

The magic wand was teasing the clit of the succubus even more before her whole body started to spasm. The moment Snips had waited on was there. It even managed to be squeezed through the leather of the leotard. The love juices of Rarity were squirted out of her pussy at their full speed, dripping down to the ground beneath them.

The boy hadn't expected the events to happen that quickly after one another. He dropped the device and received a shot of juice right in face. Uncomfortable noises were the first thing that he released. After that he fell down to his butt and needed a moment to soak up what happened. "So, so much," he said to himself. His eyes looked over to the still trembling crotch of Rarity, she had stopped shooting her juices. Baffled was the right word to describe the emotions that went through the body. Yet the cum of the succubus dripped from all over his body.

It was in that moment that he felt something happening with his very own cock. Something that would only have happened after a good masturbation round. He felt his own sperm traveling up the insides of cock, ready to be squirted over anything and everything that stood in his way. "Oh crap! Some of it onto my cock!" It was exactly as they were being warned about by the book.

Snips flung his body backwards and stuck out his cock even further out. Which resulted in it standing directly into the pathway of the dripping juices that came out of Rarity's body. He felt the juices landing on the tip of his fully erected cock. In an instant did the aroused feelings became only heavier and reached unbearable quickly. _Ooh, what is this?! Her ecstasy is coursing into my body, my entire hips are becoming as sensitive as my cock head_, he thought to himself. The first drops of his own precum crawled out of the tip.

_I can't hold back. W-Wait, am I cumming_, then went through his mind. Only to be followed by the first of many semen filled squirts done by the boy. _I'm stuck in climax!_ Even though he came again, Snips managed to stand back up again. He placed his arms under her popliteus while the succubus gained a confused gaze within her eyes. The juices continued to be traveling out of her pussy whereas the semen was shot from the cock.

The cock of Snips was placed the entrance of Rarity's pussy just like that. Her body gave a slight twitch towards the cock that wanted to enter. He didn't ask for any kind of permission and just thrust his cock straight up into her body. The leotard that she wore acting again like a condom before the thrusting began. _Her leotard is so slick, it's sucking onto me_, he thought to himself. The material indeed felt that way to him and his cock.

The very leather of the leotard had wrapped itself near perfectly around his cock and with each thrust into her, the leather moved with it. It would have tightened her crotch just that little bit, revealing the finest lines of her body. _I'm stabbing my cock into mistress Rarity's highcut leotard_, he added to himself. Snips continued to pound the pussy of the succubus like it was nothing. With a deep moan did the demoness herself throw her body backwards as she closed her eyes from the intense pleasure she received from that one cock alone.

_I'm having sex with mistress Rarity_, was then yelled throughout the head of Snips. He couldn't fully believe just what was going on. Rarity's breasts were leaking their own milk before they fell upon the upper part of the leotard while she continued to enjoy the treatment given to her.

"Aah! It's coming out!" Snips yelled up to her before he felt his entire cock being squeezed by her body. A cock that was still squirting the semen right into her body like it was nothing. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" he repeated. All of the feelings combined made him light in the head. Yet he wanted to continue within her.

Snips couldn't contain himself anymore. His mind was shut off. The single thought of continuing to squirt inside of the succubus dominated it all. Which resulted in him taking a hold of her body. The succubus pressed it as much as he could upon his cock. Snips his hands could be found over her back and butt where they squeezed and pushed her down while the mixture of juices was flowing heavily in between them.

Rarity had managed to get enough energy back from his thrusting, to allow the tips of her wings turn back into tentacles. Which then went their way up to Snips' ass for another massage. "I'm cumming again!" he yelled to her not even a minute after he first shot his semen right into her body. "I can't stop ejaculating!" Moans and groans of pleasure were released by the both of them. Deep red blushes could be seen upon both of their faces as they continued to fuck one another.

Snails still laid on the other side of the room, in the position where Rarity had left him. He regained his consciousness slow but sure. The moans were the first things he heard before his eyes opened up a bit wider. Only to be closed again as the rain of their juices managed to hit his face. With a quick motion he got up and looked at a sight he never would have believed in his life.

For he was looking right at the succubus who was fucking Snips. Or better said, the other way around. _Wow, that's Rarity's thong-ass_, he thought to himself. He looked to the buttocks of Rarity which were clearly being displayed before his eyes. Buttocks with the fine line of the leotard slitting through them. A leotard that was pulled up as much as it possibly could have been. _She's having sex_, the slow-minded boy then commented in his mind. He noticed exactly what was happening.

Rarity had her eyes opened up again and sensed that another being had come in their midst. To her it was going to be an excellent chance to demand what she wanted. "You there, haa, stick your penis into my, haa, leotard too!" she demanded in the voice of a true demoness. Lustful and dominant did she gave the order to him. There wasn't much Snails could be doing, outside of obeying like the good boy that he was.

In a mere moment did the eyes of the succubus open up wide. She felt another thing entering her body. Under a load moan had she accepted the cock of Snails going into her anus and prepared herself for whatever came next. "Ooh, thong back!" the other boy spoke before he felt his own semen traveling up his cock.

It was in a mere second it was squirting all over the stockings and the leotard of the succubus without even having entered the anus all the way. "Just s-sticking my cock into her ass, made me cum straight away!" he managed to say in an aroused voice. The semen traveled down his own cock, making it hard again just like that.

All three of them were almost going numb due to the sheer amount of force they applied to the other. With each thrust taken, the body of Rarity moved itself up and the breasts bounced all over the place. She mumbled up inaudible words through the moans.

_My cock's getting sucked in, my semen is getting sucked out_, Snails said to himself in his thoughts. The boy felt the leotard coiling up around his cock the further he went in. Yet at the same time did the muscles in her anus contract themselves together. They wanted to squeeze every last bit of semen right out of lousy cock.

Though the double penetration had an unforeseen side effect to the succubus. There were before only her nipples managed to peek over her leather leotard, her whole breasts were then clearly visible for Snips to behold. "What in the world, is this?" Snails questioned aloud before another moan left his mouth. "No! I'm getting erect! I'm cumming! It feels really weird!" he spoke up as his juices were once again squirted right inside of her anus.

Where Snips had already gotten almost 'used' to the near constant cumming, Snails still had to be adjusted to the very fact. It wasn't something that he seemed to be particularly strong for but had to endure if they wanted to succeed.

In all of the events did Snips manage to get the magic wand device from the floor again and turned it up to the highest speed it would possibly go while never ceasing to stop fucking her. With the machine buzzing and vibrating in his hand, the whole arm shook which eventually also caused his very cock to do the same.

"Please go ahead and cum too, mistress Rarity!" he spoke up before he brought the device closer to her clit.

"No… not that!" Rarity pleaded to the boy before the device was set upon her rock hard clit. The head was flung backwards as the two boys continued to have sex with her and a loud 'ah' was being released from the succubus. Whether it was pleasure or pain, or a combination of the two was unknown to both of the boys. What they did know though, was that she would cum sooner or later.

Then the moment was finally there. The moment where both of the boys had been waiting on to see and behold. The tentacles of her wings were still toying around in the anus of Snips before they also coiled up around Snails. The most interesting fact of them, had to be the sheer power that they had. They had managed to push both of the boys out of her body before they had coiled up around their cumming cocks.

The slippery tentacles made their way under the thongs of the boys while their semen was squirted all over the stockings of the succubus, pouring out of both her anus and pussy. The loudest moan came from her as the vibrator was also taken away from her body as she came once more.

Once more were her juices released from her body it started to spasm and tremble again. The most wonderful thing of all, had to be the fact that none of her clothing had ripped during their rather wild endeavors.

Both of the boys fell down to the ground. They were exhausted and her wings turned back to normal. Rarity knew that something was wrong. Something that wasn't supposed to be feeling the way it did. Pants and groans were made in an attempt to calm her body. By the looks of it, it seemed like both of the boys had passed out, which gave her the time to investigate her own body for the moment.

The horn on top of her head charged itself up calm as she wanted to do a scan. While the sounds of her magic entered her ears, she looked over to Snails and noticed the horn on top of his head as well. "Why didn't..?" she questioned before her neck lost all of its strength and caused her head to drop forwards.

"T-Their semen, is too strong," she spoke to herself as the magical charge faded away. "My body, feels weird! What's happening? M-My body is…" Her nipples were turning hard again. Everything between her legs just felt wrong at that very moment.

Without the cocks inside of her body did she began to act like she was close to cumming again. It wouldn't have taken long before her juices had been squirting out of her pussy once more. _My body is cumming freely on its own_, she yelled in her mind before the feelings died down again. _My pussy, is cumming from just a wedgie. I'll faint, if I cum one more time_, she groaned up. Her own thong was standing super tight against her clit. The succubus' whole body was trembling.

Though she needed to get out of the trap before she would be able to do anything else. More precisely, she needed to have her hands free. Luckily for her, her wings were actually sharp enough to cut through almost anything like that. So with one clear swoop of one of her wings, she cut right through the rope that held up her arms.

Only to realize the mistake that she had made. With her legs still tied up and not having power enough to keep herself fluttering, Rarity fell down to the ground and straight into the puddle of mixed semen and juices. _Leotard, feels so, good. What did those two, do to me?_ Rarity thought before she felt her body contracting again.

_Aah, I'm cumming, again! _But the feeling was different that time. Not just her juices wanted to come out, instead there was something else that wanted to make its appearance to her eyes. _Ah, aah, no, this feeling… something is coming out! No, I'm, I'm cumming all over again_, she said in her mind. Moment later did her body began to change, right at the clit.

For under the leotard it appeared in a growing glory. A cock was coming out of the place where her clit used to be. It had reached a erected state in just a matter of seconds. After which the cum was squirted out of it like there wouldn't be a second time. Deep sounds of pleasure and pain were released by the succubus as she tried to contain herself, without much success.

"Those two humans, they are dangerous!" she commented about Snips and Snails. "All sorts of 'things' are gushing out from me… and I can't stop cumming!" Her voice was both weak and faint. All of her feelings slowly shut themselves down one by one. She was clearly having enough of the trouble that those two mortals gave her, even though they also gave her intense pleasure.

"I'm going to, faint," were the last words spoken by the demoness as she closed her eyes. Everything turned into nothing but darkness.

It was when the rays of the sun were shining bright into the darkened room that the two boys regained their consciousness. They both woke up on their own speeds. Both of their heads were throbbing like mad. Neither spoke a word about what had happened. Snips reached for his head and began to rub it while he laid on the floor.

"Hnn, it's morning already?" he muttered out to himself. "Ah, I must have passed out." Though there was a sudden shock of realization that went through his body. He felt that something was missing. In an instant he sat back up and looked over the room where it all had happened.

Everything was the way they left it, with one major exception. Everything was as dry as a bone. The shock could be seen upon his very face as Snails managed to sit up as well. His slow mind still hadn't figured out what could have happened, as Snips actually spoke it up aloud. "What the..? I'm all dry! T-The floor too!" The gears inside of his head started to turn and twist in ways he wasn't used to in the early morning before an answer came to him. "I see now! It must have been a wet dream. Awesome!"

"Where's mistress Rarity?" Snails then managed to bring forth. His friend almost wanted to slap him on the back of his head. That was just another sound picked up their attention. The sounds of heels that clacked against the stone floor echoed in their ears. Both of their heads turned into the direction of where the sound came from. Then the shock of their lives was revealed to them.

"Finally, you two are awake," the sweet and heavenly voice spoke up to them. They could both hint to the lust it carried. Both of their faces just showed the expressions of sheer shock when the succubus finally revealed herself before the two again. She looked like there had nothing happened to her and even appeared almost casual, weren't it for the haunting looks in her eyes.

Yet there was only one thing the two boys could speak up to her in the first place. "She's real?!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Before Rarity could even react, the two of them bowed down to the ground before her and spoke their apologizing pleas to her. "We're really sorry!" Snips apologized to her straight away.

"Really sorry!" Snails repeated in a well-meant manner. Something that caused the two of them just a chuckle in return from the demoness before she shook her head calmly. Neither of the two understood what she meant with it yet didn't even dare to question it.

"Making you wait in boredom until morning dearies, I had a good time," spoke Rarity to them both. That was just before the pair of them had completely lost the way they were supposed to be thinking. Whatever she could have meant with her words, whatever could she have done to the two of them while they are blacked out?

The succubus crossed her arms over one another before she gave the two boys a little grin. "In fact, I myself was unconscious until a while ago. Last night was extremely exciting if you ask me," she commented before the catch of her words would finally be revealed to them. "Well then, listen up. If you two are willing to use your semen only for me and stay away from human females for the rest of your lives, I'll let you two become my _sex-friends_."

It was an offer that neither of the two could had ever expected to come out of her. It was only made more of a reality as her horn charged itself up. It released two beams of blue magic. Before the two boys were two leotards summoned that shared the same design as Rarity was wearing at that time. The light faded away again after which her voice filled the room. "If you agree, put that on and pledge your allegiance to me. You'll be having until tonight to think over it, darlings of mine," she said to them with a deep, lustful grin.

The moments of hesitation were seen in both of their eyes. They were doubting whether or not they should have taken the offer. Though their final decision didn't have took as long as the succubus had given to them. In fact, she would be having her answer a lot quicker then she could have ever thought from the two of them.

Mere seconds had gone by before both of the boys had put the leotards on and their fully erected cocks were stretching the material. Rarity walked in a seducing manner towards the two, even going around them. Her eyes inspected every possible angle of the two boys in the skin tight leotards before she stood again before them. "So the contract has been sealed," she spoke up with a wicked grin going across her lips.

She moved in towards Snips before her index finger moved itself down his leotard and towards the cock as her horn charged up once more and the words were released from her mouth. "Now then, to repay you from last night's favor," she started in a hot and sensual voice towards the both of them. "You're both invited to _my realm_."

The magical charge was being released from her horn as a portal opened up beneath their feet and the three of them slowly started to sink into it. The wings of the succubus semi morphed into the tentacles which began to get a hold of their arms, legs and bodies. Though the most important part had to be Snips' cock as another set penetrated through his anus.

Rarity's left hand could be found tugging the leotard with a grin. Two tentacles found their way up and forced themselves into their mouth, leaving both of the boys quiet as they descended into the darkness. The right hand of the succubus could be found jerking off the cock of Snails in a pleasuring manner.

The last thing that was to be seen before they disappeared from Canterlot high, was the cum of Snails that shot up before the portal closed itself again. Leaving the only trace of the two boys, being their own, sticky semen.


	2. BONUS CHAPTER Into the flesh-pit

Nothing but darkness surrounded the environment where the young boy had found himself in. Nothing but darkness and vague hints of both pleasure and pain. Not a single muscle in his entire body could move itself freely. Wherever he was, he was just captured by something that was unknown to his own imagination.

All that he knew for certain was the fact that wherever he had ended up, it was the place he had dreamed about. The eyes remained fairly shut as not even the faintest of light penetrated them. "Wake up," a feminine voice spoke in the darkness. A voice that carried both the sweetness of an angel and the lust of a demon inside of it. The boy dared to open his eyes at a slow rate. He dared to look at the fleshy color that made itself apparent in his eyes.

The boy in question was in fact Snips. He had been captured somehow by something. His eyes adjusted to the scenery before the reality of the situation hit him. Somehow he had managed to be brought into one of Tartarus' many flesh-pits. The tentacles on the walls coiled up all around his upper arms to keep him steady.

A gentle groan was being released by the boy. His eyes then noticed the white liquid that laid in a deep looking puddle before him. Shock then covered most of his face. The thoughts of what would happen next rushed through him like mad. To make matters even worse, he wore the same leotard and even the stockings as the succubus that both he and his friend had made the deal with.

Though the cherry on top of the cake had to be the fact that his half erected cock was being jerked off by one of the tentacles. Slow but sure was everything pieced back together inside the mind of Snips. _I've 'infected' mistress Rarity with my leotard fetish. As a result, every weekend I'm summoned to her realm to be her partner for some fetish-sex_, he said to himself in his mind. The puzzle was finally completed again.

In the top of the pit she appeared in all of her glory. The succubus that lived under the name of Rarity stood at the edge. One of her index fingers was being bit on for a little bit. Her eyes looked as sharp and blue as ever before she spoke up again. "Today, I'll play the dominant role," she said to him. It was in the attempt to still get back to him for the madness that he had gotten her into.

The head of Snips moved itself up into her direction before the wondering came to his mind. Never had he been to the place he ended up before, which caused him to ask the questions that were on his mind. "M-Mistress Rarity, what is this place..?" he asked to her as the tentacles continued their holding, stroking and jerking.

Oddly enough, the boy didn't seemed to have been really affected by the events. Though it could have been explained on the fact that they didn't happen all too hard. The succubus herself charged up her horn and with one poof she could be found directly in front of him, where she shooed away the tentacles as if they were her pet.

"This, is a flesh-pit, my dear little slave," Rarity returned to him. She pushed him further to the white liquid filled puddle at the very bottom. "It's filled with semen so, go on. Go and soak yourself in it. I want to you dripping with it."

Snips on the other end was having a lot of doubts as to what she could have meant with her words. But the time to argue a magical being like her, just wasn't there. With a couple of pushes forward and down they both made it into the semen filled bottom. Their bodies soaked themselves up with the liquids as they sat down. Rarity leaned against the fleshy wall as Snips on his turn leaned against her with a cock that only had gotten harder.

"So," Rarity started. She took some of the semen in the palms of her hands and began to spread it over his body and leotard. The tentacles at the bottom of the pit would have started to crawl their way up his legs. Yet she continued her words in a sensual, lustful tone, "how do you like this semen bath? Better than the ones with just plain water, right?"

More than a couple of moans of pleasure she didn't got out of him. Though that wouldn't have stopped the succubus at all. "Your leotard is now clinging onto you. Feels good, doesn't it?" she added with a small chuckle before she noticed his cock rising up from the semen. So with a hand still dirty and soaked from the juice, she took the cock in a firm grip and forcefully started to jerk it off.

"Oh my, what's this now?" Rarity spoke to him. She felt that the cock was actually rock solid in her hand. Even with the material acting once more like a condom it could be clearly felt. "I just wet you a little, and your cock is already rock solid, dear, I didn't knew that you had a semen-fetish as well," Rarity added. She grinned like the devil that she could have been.

The moans and groans from Snips as the tentacles moved themselves around their bodies were like music to the ears of Rarity as she started to go even faster and harder. "Let me rub more semen on you," she spoke before she had one last comment for him. "You're such a pervert." The succubus had a really difficult time not to erupt out in laughter at the boy as he moaned and pleaded for her to stop.

"I'm, I'm gonna cum! H-Hold on, mistress, Rarity! Wait, wait!" he yelled out at her. The faint hope of her actually stopping was something that was shattered only a couple seconds later. Her other hand moved itself under his body before the middle finger entered into his anus. As far as the finger could be going into it, it went to rub his most sensitive spots.

"Hm? Wait for what?" the succubus asked him as a massive taunt. She kept on jerking off and fingering him at the same time. The rate of Snips his moans became faster and faster before his entire body started to spasm. The soaking in the semen, the succubus doing her things to him, it all had become too much for him. Under a deep moan of pleasure did the juices began to squirt out of his cock, through the material. His nipples managed to be even more erect that they actually left the coverage of the leathery leotard.

When the squirting was finally done, the succubus teleported herself away from him. Only to reappear to his side. She simply stood there with the semen dripping from her entire body as the horn was still half charged. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I've never seen someone as perverted as you, my dear." Yet the grin returned to her face. Her hand placed itself in the position to grab or catch something.

"I'll make you produce love juices too," she spoke up before a blue magical orb formed itself just above her hand. With a small poof it exploded and revealed a small flask that dropped itself right in her hand. "By using this, little aphrodisiac." During her little jack off session, had her own leotard lowered itself just a little bit in order to give her breasts the room they needed or wanted. Even her own nipples were rock hard at that point in time.

The lid of the flask was removed. The content it carried was poured from her belly button down to her very crotch. "Make sure you inhale the fumes," smirked Rarity just before she threw the empty flask away. With a devious smirk did she place her hands just behind Snips' head. "And drown yourself in the depths of pleasure to your heart's content." The words were spoken in a horny, sensual and lustful tone. Somehow managed to maintain that bit of angelic sweetness within it.

Though there wasn't anything angelic on the stuff that she would be doing to him. Before Snips could even have reacted to any of it, had her crotch been placed right over his mouth and nose. She would have forced the boy to inhale the fumes of the liquids whether he liked it or not. Muffled sounds of terror were released by the boy before he felt something growing down his body.

The fumes had probably done their work well enough for his cock had been rock hard again in just a matter of seconds. Just the sheer speed at which it became solid again caused a deep moan to be released by him. Not to mention the fact that he was licking her pussy under a deep red blush.

"Come on boy, it's your favorite leotard after all!" she spoke up to him. The semen inside of the bath had almost dried itself up for the events to come. The tentacles at the bottom of the pit managed to once more get a hold of him. All while the wings of the succubus turned into thick, black and purple tentacles of their own.

"This feels good, doesn't it, you little pervert?" she said to him as a deep humiliation. Her own tentacles would have coiled up around his body. Though the one with the purple end managed to suck its way around his cock. It made it feel like it was penetrating a pussy at a high speed of thrusting while another penetrated his anus. "That's it. It's starting to take effect," said Rarity in pure pleasure. She looked down to him and just felt herself great. The dominant position that she found herself in just fulfilled her wildest fantasies. Every last one of her tentacles actually made her feel what they were doing.

In a sense was she able to actually feel that she was ravaging his anus while also being fucked in the pussy. "Go on, inhale more!" Rarity exclaimed to him before she buried her crotch even further into his face. Snips couldn't do much else then to release moans of utter pleasure and inhale the fumes of the strange liquid she had poured over herself. It drove him crazy, over the edge even as he began to lose his very mind.

"Ahaha, so you like it?" Rarity then asked him. She summoned another bottle in her hand and emptied it once more over her body. "Then you can have it all!" The fumes were continued to be inhaled by Snips as the added scent only drove him more and more crazy. He tried to get away from her as both of his hands desperately tried to reach for the walls of the flesh-pit, without any success.

The tentacles even had spread his legs and brought them upwards for the one that was penetrating his anus. There was no way for him to get out. Snips continued moan from the pleasure he received, Rarity's own mind got locked in just one train of thought. "I'll stroke your cock head, go ahead and cum for me already," she said to him. The tentacle around his cock indeed only began to stroke the head of Snips' penis.

The only thing she didn't told him was the fact that two other tentacles were coiling up around his balls through the suit. Deep and loud moans were released by the both of them while she waited for the right moment. That one moment where she had been waiting for. "Make sure you breathe in deeply when you're cumming," she said as a final piece of instruction.

_Mistress Rarity's crotch, mistress Rarity's leotard_, Snips yelled up in his mind. He continued to inhale the fumes she had released on him. His eyes could only look up from her crotch as he was in literally no position to either say or do anything. Yet at one end of the spectrum, he didn't actually minded it that he was being used like that by the succubus. After all, he had sealed the contract with her.

_Her slit! Her cunt! Pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy! I'm cumming, cumming, cumming_, was all that continued to be going through his mind. Then did the loudest 'ohh' be released from him. The semen that traveled from his balls into the cock was a feeling that couldn't be described with anything he had endured so far. But Snips knew that he was close to squirting all of his own semen into her tentacle while being ravaged in the anus.

Then it happened. The tentacle that was acting like a pussy separated itself into four different ones and they all began to rub the tip of his cock through the material he wore. Only to be standing right in the line of fire from his semen.

Under a powerful squirt it was being released as all of the things she did to him had almost become too much. Every last tentacle around him tightened itself to hold him firmly in one place as the both of them released a deep and satisfied moan.

"It's okay, you can pass out if you like. You'll be cumming nonstop until morning anyway," grinned Rarity to him. Her body dripped from his sprayed cum. Yet Snips his eyes rolled over to the back of his head and felt he was blacking out. "And I'll be sitting on your face all the while," the succubus added in a sinister chuckle before he lost all of the feelings in his body.

_Looks like I'm now totally addicted to mistress Rarity_, was the last thought that went through the mind of the boy. He would have passed out on the bottom of the flesh-pit inside the realm of Tartarus. Never in his life could have expected to become the sex-slave of a succubus, but he didn't mind it. All he wanted was her, and she wanted the both of them for her own needs and desires.

Yet the school those two were on, was filled with students ripe to serve her. "Perhaps a visit can't harm, or two" Rarity chuckled up to herself. She would have leaned a bit backwards. Her eyes looked towards the skies with a wicked grin that went across her lips.


End file.
